


Aziraphale bei Nacht (Aziraphale at Night)

by erinthered



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Almost smut, Fantasie, Fantasizing, Ficlet, M/M, Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinthered/pseuds/erinthered
Summary: (Übersetzung ins Deutsche von „Aziraphale at Night“ by lazulibundtcake)Vier Uhr morgens, in der Buchhandlung ist es ruhig und still.Alles, wonach dir verlangt, ist, dass Crowley hinter dir auftaucht, in dein Ohr wispert.Sozusagen das Gegenstück zu „Du bist Crowley“.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Aziraphale bei Nacht (Aziraphale at Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulibundtcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/gifts).
  * A translation of [Aziraphale at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472449) by [lazulibundtcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/pseuds/lazulibundtcake). 



> „Winziges Ficlet über Aziraphale, allein.  
> Achtung, könnte Schwermut auslösen, aber ich musste es schreiben.  
> Eine Art Partner für „You‘re Crowley“ (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334844), aber das ist smut und macht deutlich bessere Laune.“

Vier Uhr morgens, in der Buchhandlung ist es ruhig und still. 

Alles, wonach dir verlangt, ist, dass Crowley hinter dir auftaucht, in dein Ohr wispert. „Lass mich Dich verführen,“ sagt er. „Mein Engel,“ sagt er. „Du bist Alles.“

Und er küsst deinen Nacken, und es ist so leicht, seine Hand liegt auf deinem Herzen, er zieht dich nah zu sich heran, so nah, und du kannst dich gegen ihn lehnen, einfach so, gegen seine Schulter sinken, es geschieht, lass es geschehen.

Und du fühlst Wärme, Feuchtigkeit auf deiner Kehle, und wie Magnete finden eure Lippen zueinander, öffnen sich, seine Zunge gleitet in deinen Mund. Er schmeckt wie Regen in der Wüste, wie Blitze in einen Sturm, und du kannst nicht anders, du stöhnst auf und nun gibt es unabänderlich kein Zurück mehr, du könntest dies nicht mehr aufhalten, selbst wenn du wolltest, und alle Vernunft, all deine Bedenken verschmachten angesichts seiner Zunge, die die deine umschmeichelt, seine Hand gleitet hinab, dich zu umfassen, dorthin, wo dein Verlangen dich verzehrt, nach seiner Berührung, nach -

Aziraphale erstarrt, setzt sich, bedeckt sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Verharrt so für etliche, sich dehnende Augenblicke.

Steht auf. Zieht ein Buch, irgendein Buch, aus dem Regal, setzt sich wieder. Legt es in seinen Schoß. Liest.

Die Erde dreht sich, unerbittlich, reißt London mit sich, dem gleißenden Licht der Sonne entgegen.  
  


.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich fand die Vorlage so poetisch, ich musste es übersetzen. Jetzt werde ich wohl auch noch „You’re Crowley“ übersetzen müssen... (smut! OMWhatever!)


End file.
